mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bowgart
"The Bowgart loves to stand in puddles. It sucks a muddy combination of water and earth through its feet to feed rapid horn growth. When shed, it strings and tunes its horns to replace its old instrument." Description The Bowgart is a four-armed humanoid monster. Distinctive characteristics include three-fingered hands, a light covering of pale blue fur, two horn-like protrusions on the top of its head, feet with permeable membranes, and a tendency to bite its lower lip. Bowgarts' feet are strongly connected to the growth of their horns. Water and soil are drawn in through the membranes on the soles of their feet, and are combined in an internal process to produce thin, flat horns. As they mature, a monster's horns begin to curl backward, resembling the scroll of a orchestral string instrument like a violin or a cello, and even feature knobby growths that look like tuning pegs. Once the horns have grown to a considerable size, they are shed. Usually, the shed horns share the same proportionate size relationship to the monster as would an upright bass to a human being of average size. Scavenging strings from its environment, the Bowgart stretches them along the length of the instrument, attaching them to the knobby tuning pegs on one end and creating fine tuners on the other. Finally, it crafts bows from the remains of its old instrument. The element Plant is shown through his wooden instrument and horns, and is also shown through his ability to absorb water; the Cold is shown through his furriness; and the Water is shown through his blue fur. Possible names Each monster has many possible names.Bowgarts are: -Jonsi -Yacoub -Stringle = Please edit if you find more = Song The Bowgart's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of upper and lower string sections. Its top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and its bottom two arms, the lower part. Breeding The Bowgart can be bred using monsters that combine to give the elements Plant, Water and Cold. Possible combinations: # + Potbelly and Maw # + Mammott and Oaktopus # + Toe Jammer and Furcorn Because Potbelly and Maw take much less time to hatch than both Oaktopus and Furcorn, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle|linktext=Tweedle Shrubb.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb|linktext=Shrubb Travelers' Sign.png|Travelers' Sign|link=Travelers' Sign|linktext=Travelers' Sign Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Eerie Remains.png|Eerie Remains|link=Eerie Remains|linktext=Eerie Remains Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Tweedle *Shrubb *Travelers' Sign *Toob *Eerie Remains See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Bowgart's name may be a combination of the monster Boggart (or "bogart") and a bow, the stick used on string instruments such as the one it plays. Notes *The Bowgart was originally called a "Toedello." *In promotional images on the My Singing Monsters Facebook page, the Bowgart can be seen with its mouth open and its thumbs. *The Bowgart is drawn with a pronounced overbite, presumably in homage to Humphrey Bogart, who shared this facial feature. *Although the Bowgart's egg is spotted, the fully grown Bowgart is not. *Some of the automatically generated names of the Bowgart are associated with stringed instruments: Cellby refers to cellos, Fiddles refers to its stringed instrument, while Rossister refers to rosin, Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Halloween During the Halloween season of October, all Bowgarts (on all the islands) wear a hat that resembles the common depiction of Frankenstein's monster as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. Their instruments have a bat at the bottom. Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Bowgarts (on all the islands) wear a double-pointed green hat with bells at the end of each point as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Their instruments are colored green with a snowflake at the bottom. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Gold Island